


【授翻】Angel Face

by AryaEinstein



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEinstein/pseuds/AryaEinstein
Summary: 五次Even试图引起Isak的注意力失败后，这次终于成功了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monaesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/gifts).
  * A translation of [Angel Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053806) by [monaesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/pseuds/monaesque). 



> “在第一次抱抱社团聚会之前你就见过我了吗？”
> 
> “嗯，开学第一天我就见过你了”
> 
> “Wow.”

1  
Mandag 8:23

在人们描述一见钟情时，他们用“我的心跳加速”，或者“我被感情冲昏头脑”，或者“为什么是你啊罗密欧？”这样的句子形容。

当Even在他来Hartving Nissen第一天时，看见他穿过校园，他的第一条想法是：  
他有着天使的脸庞。他感觉像是被保龄球撞了一下。在他盯着他前面的那个男孩儿时，一个保龄球确实停在他面前。

“你从天堂掉落时疼吗？”他无意识地脱口而出。

小天使的眉头皱起，他摸索着取下无檐帽下藏着的耳机，可以听到Kendrick Lamar细微的rap声音传出来。

“啥？”

Even的思绪被拉回，他转过身走掉了。

毕竟这一年在这个学校可能也不会太坏。

2  
Fredag 20:58

他发现小天使的名字是Isak，Isak Valtersen。他是二年级的，而且从他的ins资料看，喜欢日本料理。Even点赞了一大堆照片，甚至那些蠢蠢的猫咪表情包，他从ins资料追踪到了每个Isak的朋友----Jonas，Mahdi，还有Magnus。他发现他们现在已经在一个party上呆了二十分钟了。

他拿上自己的外套然后出门。

几乎在三条街外就能听见音乐声，有个女孩在草坪上断片儿了，Even估计在警察来之前他还有十五分钟时间。

他表现地很随意地进去，就好像他本来就属于这个地方，而且没人怀疑他没被邀请。利用他超高的身高优势，他扫视着这群醉醺醺的青少年。没看见金色小卷发。

在他穿过门厅时，有三个人跌跌撞撞地走出洗手间，身上散发着浓烈的大麻味。

他认出那个深色头发的男孩是Jonas。

“Hey，你是Isak的朋友对吗？”

Jonas上下打量着他，“是……”

“他在这儿吗？”

Jonas把手指指向那面关着的洗手间的门。

“在里面。”

“但是别进去，他正在和一个妞亲热呢，”那个瘦瘦的男孩，Mahdi，打断他。

“Man，she's sooooo hot，”Magnus说，然后他们就淹没在彼此的笑声中，好像这是他们一生中听过的最好笑的事。

Even不是一个容易放弃的人。

3  
Thrsdag 16:10  
Even看见他上了这辆公交车。他就坐在Even的对面，头低着，看他的手机短信的时候微微皱着眉头。Even注视着他感觉他好像很生气地在打字，拇指在屏幕上飞扬，然后似乎在想这条短信怎样更好，之后把他打好的字删掉了。他咬着下唇。

Even的手指扭动，他在等着小天使抬头。

小天使叹了口气关上手机，把它装进口袋。他把连帽衫盖在脸上向后一靠闭上了他的眼睛。

Even忍住伸出手去碰触他的欲望，反而抓住这个机会毫无顾忌地看着他。这有点变态可是他不在乎。

最终以他错过自己的站不得不步行一个小时回家收场。他一路笑着回来。

那天晚上他凭记忆把Isak的脸画下来，确保他的每一个雀斑的位置都是正确的。

4  
Onsdag 22:32  
Even从Jonas同一个足球队的Christian的室友Eskild那儿发现了小天使的号码。

当然他给了不少好处。

他躺在床上，吸着烟，拇指在手机屏幕上盘旋。

Hello，你不认识我不过我在学校见过你。  
［删除］

我昨天晚上做了个关于你的梦。你光着身子。  
［删除］

阴茎增大霜只要500kr！五个星期五英寸！简直不敢相信这是真的！  
［删除］

最后他复制了盆栽精的High With You的歌词，然后点了发送。

小天使在对话框里几乎是立即回复。

你是谁？  
如果你要推销什么东西那我不想要  
如果是诈骗我没钱  
顺便说歌不错

Even大笑，在他发那些会被Isak把他的号码拉入黑名单的东西之前，把手机扔到一边。

5  
Torsdag 12:12

当小天使终于（终于！）看向他这边时他正坐在学校餐厅。当他看到他那群朋友他的目光滑走了，Even仍然一直注视他但是小天使并没有再看他。他好像在和他的朋友进行一场认真的谈话。

一道影子落在桌子上，是Sonja。

“Hello！”他大声打招呼，给她一个炫耀性的吻，手摸着她的臀部让她尖叫。

因为一个可靠的方法说如果一个人对你有兴趣，那么你和别人亲热的时候他们会看着你。

对吗？

只是当他们分开然后他环顾餐厅，小天使和他的朋友已经离开了。

6  
Fredag20:15

“你从之前的party溜走然后去参加一个二年级的抱抱社团聚会？”Sonja看着他好像他长了两个脑袋。

“Yep.”

Sonja放弃了，她已经习惯了他这些突如其来的想法。Even想要对他们日渐糟糕的关系感到愧疚，但是所有他能想到的就只是卷卷的头发，温柔的眼睛，和微翘的嘴唇。

抱抱社团果然就像它宣传的一样无聊。也不全是。Even先是花了三十分钟不理睬那个金发女孩----Vala？Valda？然后想要在小天使后脑勺盯出个洞。

当小天使溜出房间他第一个注意到了，然后他跟上去。

他走进卫生间，看着镜子中的自己然后倒数。门把手吱呀一声，小天使走进来了。

Even的脑子里飞快地跑过许多词语，搜索着有没有什么比“想要在厕所亲热一下吗？”，或是“你知道你左边脸颊上的雀斑的形状像猎户座吗？”更好的话。

他看见小天使把手伸向自动纸巾筒，好吧，非常时期非常手段。

Even抽出了第二张纸巾，然后第三张，第四张，第五张……他感觉到快要到最后一张了，这过程中他一直在为环境真诚地致歉。

“你需要一张纸巾吗？”他装作很惊讶，然后从垃圾桶里捡出一张。

小天使接过了那张脏纸巾，他看起来很困惑。计划通√。

Even没有挨揍。他的心跳加速。他露出了他最迷人的露齿笑。

“到外面来。”他对Isak说，然后径直走出门，心脏猛跳。

一切顺利。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者说本文灵感来自Isak中文昵称“小天使”hhhh，文中所有的Angel Face都被我翻成小天使了，因为其他的都怪怪的T_T
> 
> 希望大家看的开心


End file.
